1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating part programs for use in image-measuring instruments. The method and apparatus utilizes an offline teaching system that can offline generate part programs together for an image-measuring instrument, without the use of a real machine, easily and automatically based on the shape data of an object to be measured. The present invention also relates to an image-measuring instrument and method of displaying measured results therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
In offline teaching for a CNC (computerized numerical controlled) image-measuring instrument in the art, a part program is generated through displaying two-dimensional CAD data on a screen; then pointing a graphic element (a position to be measured) by an operator using a mouse and the like; and individually determining which edge detection tool is employed.
The CAD data include line segments, circles, circular arcs, and complicated data such as ellipses and free curves. In addition, there are various types in the edge detection tools. Therefore, selection of the use of an edge detection tool suitable for a unique graphic element is difficult and causes individual differences in the measurement time and accuracy depending on experiences of operators. It also requires many operations to generate a part program and is time-consuming.
Furthermore, modification of the part program once generated, for example, appropriate adjustment of the position, direction or width thereof is difficult and hardly performed later. Accordingly, it is required to generate a new part program when such the modification is performed, causing a disadvantage to lack flexibility and generality.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above and accordingly has an object to provide a method and apparatus for generating part programs for use in image-measuring instruments. The method and apparatus can be employed easily by an operator without complicated operations to efficiently generate a part program for a CNC image-measuring instrument. The present invention also provides an image-measuring instrument and method of displaying measured results therefrom.